Hermione's Story
by Animagus1
Summary: Hermione's side of the story


A/N: This can stand alone or it can be read with Draco's Story. They are intended to be read together though. Enjoy:)  
PS. You may have noticed that I like trying the characters with different people such as Hermione and Neville.  
The song words are in the stars.  
  
Disclaimer:Nothing belongs to me. The songs belong to Elton John and LeAnn Rimes. Please don't sue. I have no money:(  
  
*I called you today...*  
  
The words were floating through my head. It was the talent show - the first of many Dumbledore had said - and Malfoy and Harry had been assigned a Muggle song to sing.  
  
*Just to hear you say you were not around...*  
  
It was strange to hear the music I'd grown up hearing being played here, at Hogwarts. I noticed that Malfoy was staring at me. I wondered why.  
  
*I want to tell you the things I've seen...*  
  
He was still staring. I smoothed down my now straight hair nervously. It was my turn after the boys.  
  
*I want to take you to the places I've been...*  
  
Was it me or was the song taking ages? I glanced at Ron and Seamus. They were enjoying the sight and sound of Harry and Draco singing together too much to notice anything else.  
  
Hang a minute, what did I just say - Draco? I've never called him that in the five years I've known him. What's going on?  
  
*I wish you were here with me...*  
  
He's the one who thinks you're scum, calls you Mudblood, hates you, a voice in my hand was screaming.  
  
Still I couldn't help noticing the way his hair was falling over his collar, and the way his hair was falling into his eyes.  
  
*I really miss you...*  
  
He seemed to be singing for me...but he couldn't be. He DESPISED me. Harry had faded from my view and my complete attention was focused on Draco. Suddenly the song was over. Professor Dumbledore came on the stage.  
"An excellent performance, boys. Next is Hermione Granger singing 'Written In The Stars.'"  
  
I dimly heard my name and I made my way through the chairs to the stage. My mind cleared and I noticed that Draco was sitting in the empty chair to the left of mine. When I was finished singing I'd have to sit next to him. The thought didn't disgust me as it once would have...  
  
My song went quickly and after the last line thunderous applause broke out. All I noticed was that Draco was clapping the loudest.  
  
As I slipped back into my seat I saw a slip of paper on the floor underneath my seat. I picked it up and unfolded it. The words were written in a shimmery silver.  
  
Its written in the stars  
Meet me at the lake.  
  
A wave of excitement soared through me. I was sure that the note was from Draco. I could hardly wait for the Talent Show to be over. At last the winner was announced.  
  
"And the winner is...Hermione Granger!"  
I made my way up to the stage and collected my prize. It was a ten galleon voucher for any wizarding shop in Britain, but at the moment I couldn't have cared less. I just wanted to get outside so I could go down to the lake.  
  
Ten minutes later I was waiting at the lake. I was sitting on a huge boulder, staring at the center of the lake when a soft hand slipped over my eyes.  
"Guess who?" The voice was gentle and low - Draco - although unlike the Draco I had known before.  
"I don't know," I whispered. The hand was taken away and for a moment all I could see was a dark silhouette against the bright May sun. I moved along the rock and Draco sat next to me.  
"I'm sorry, Hermione."  
"For what?" I asked him, confused.  
"For everything. Bringing you here, calling you names, being nasty." He stood to leave and I grabbed his hand.  
"The fights are in the past, Draco. And I'm glad you brought me here." He sat back down.  
"You are?" he looked puzzled and I laughed. He looked younger when he was confused.  
"Yeah. During the talent show I realised something. I-I think that I'm in love with you."  
Draco smiled. "Thats good because I love you too. I have been for ages. Since you helped Neville even though you knew you would get into trouble with Snape."  
"But that was weeks-months-ago!" I was stunned but now that I thought about it Draco had been nicer since then.  
I turned to face him properly and was amazed by the emotion I could see in his face.  
He hesitantly lifted a hand to my face and traced my lips with his finger.   
  
I leaned closer towards him and our lips met in an earth shattering kiss...  



End file.
